Sly Cooper: Fight or Flight?
by HiddenTreasure13
Summary: (Contains Thieves in Time Spoilers). Sly and Carmelita find themselves trapped on Le Paradox's blimp. As they await the help of Bentley and Murray, the duo listens to the explanation of their capture. The final scene of Thieves in Time written in Sly's POV. SlyxCarmelita paring.


_**Authors note:** Hello everyone! I just wanted to send a universal thank you to all who read/responded/and clicked favorite on my previous Sly Cooper one-shot. I loved the feedback! I've really been into the one-shot concept lately as you can see. After experiencing the ending of thieves in time I needed to add to the good-bye scene in the blimp, right before the final boss battle. This scene was a giant cliffhanger and I needed some closure. This was such a momentous scene and I wanted to get into Sly's head and experience how he felt during this scene. Please Read and Respond! _

_I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by Sanzaru Games and Sucker Punch. I am solely adding my creative flair to this scene. _

_Enjoy! :) _

* * *

The glass cage toppled down with a crash. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as the electronic locks clicked into place, trapping us inside. I quickly untied Carmelita's bonds. The ropes dropped to our feet as a laugh echoed throughout the chamber. The laugh made my hair stand on end. Before we could assess the situation a metal claw grabbed the bottom of the glass prison and whizzed us deeper into the blimp.

The metal claw carried us into the main control room. The room was large with a central computer system stationed on a raised platform. Le Paradox stood there, a wide grin spread across his face. The claw stopped us right in front of him. I frantically looked around, taking in my environment. Various electronic machines covered the room. Le Paradox stood there like a sadistic overload, looking down at his disciples. My instincts kicked in causing my muscles to tense and my heart to race. I felt frustration swell inside of me as the realization of our capture sank in. His voice took my attention. I looked up at him.

"Two rats in one trap! I knew you could not resist, Cooper. You are so _predictable._" Le Paradox said smirking.

"Oh yeah? Well, how's this for a prediction: 'I'm going to kick that stripe right off your tail!'" I yelled, clenching my fists in frustration.

Le Paradox sneered, "Yes, yes, and now come the big threats from the little man. As I said, _predictable_."

I felt various shades of anger boil inside though I tried to maintain my composure. There was no need to give him the impression that I had given up. His overwhelming confidence was already smothering us.

I threw myself against the glass, using all of my body weight. Perhaps I could tip our prison. Each blow caused me to stagger and regain my balance. After several unsuccessful attempts to break us out, I stopped. I placed my hands on my knees and caught my breath. Carmelita watched my struggles. He eyes were furious and her muscles were tense. I saw her habitually reach for her pistol. The tips of her fingers grazed the holster when she realized she didn't have it. She turned around to face the skunk.

Carmelita pounded her fists against the glass. Her lips curved into a snarl; "Let us out! You afraid of a fair fight, coward?"

I resisted the urge to chuckle. I loved when her temper became enraged. I glanced at Le Paradox. He seemed completely at ease. Our idle threats diminished any doubts he previously had about his plan.

"No no no. I don't think so. I have something special planned for you two. It is, how do you say? A going away party!" He said, emphasizing each word with his hands.

He then turned to his machine and typed on his keyboard. I turned to face her. Her attention was focused on the skunk. I had so much to tell her. I wanted to apologize for everything that had transpired between us. She looked infuriated; her hands were tightly balled into fists that she would be eager to use against the skunk. Deep within that mask of anger was a woman that was scared. She turned to face me, her expression relaxing as our eyes met. I knew she wanted to talk as well. Things had gone unsaid long enough. I was about to open my mouth and say something when I was _rudely_ interrupted.

"Ah, alone at last! How cozy!" He said, pretending to hug himself. Sarcasm dripped from his words as he mocked our existence.

"You want cozy? I'm going to throw you and all your friends into the same prison cell!" Carmelita shouted as she furrowed her brows in rage. She jammed a finger in his direction, emphasizing her anger.

Once again, I resisted the urge to smirk. That vixen sure had a way with words. I nodded in agreement to her promise. Once we got out of here, he had better run. He just made Interpol's best cop enraged.

"Ah, but no! It is the two of you of whom I am thinking. To be together. Forever. Just think of it as the most romantic coffin ever!" He cackled.

"Don't count on it, Le Paradox! We've beaten all your other plans!" I yelled, feeling the need to prove how we somehow still had the upper hand.

Our chances of escape diminished by the second, Murray and Bentley had better hurry up…

"Ah, but not this time, I think! Look at this, my marvelous contraption the time tunnel. Something else I had your little friend Penelope develop… before her unfortunate failure. It's very much like the time machine, no? With one important difference: from here, I have the control over where you go. And it's programmed to send you and your Interpol shrew on an endless honeymoon. Free of charge! Bouncing through time for all eternity. That's if you survive the trip. But either way I will never have to see your irritating faces again!"

I briefly looked over my shoulder at the large contraption behind us. The vortex would eagerly send us to our demise with a few clicks on the keyboard.

"You think this thing can hold me?! Just wait until I get out of here!" Carmelita yelled, pounding her fists against the glass.

"Why'd you do it, Let Paradox? Why the ancestors? Why not just come after me? What's the deal?" I asked, trying to bide our precious time. If he was like every other criminal I've dealt with he wouldn't resist a chance to elaborate on his plans.

"The deal? The deal is you Coopers! You destroyed my father and you almost got me! But not quite. And when I rebuilt myself, I swore I would erase the Cooper name from history completely. So today, my revenge will be complete. It is time now for you to go! Bon Voyage!" He turned to face his machine. With a few clicks on the keyboard the machine began to hiss and screech as it moved us closer to the wormhole.

I struggled to maintain my balance as the glass prison moved. I desperately looked for an escape. No amount of lock picks or smooth talking would help me here. Carmelita turned to face me, fear filling her eyes. I wanted to hold her close, to promise that everything would be okay, but I couldn't find the words.

"Sly…?!" Carmelita began to yell as we inched closer to the wormhole.

I reached for her hand when the sound of a gunshot echoed behind us. The glass prison shattered causing us to fall. My instincts kicked in as I positioned myself mid-fall to land on my feet. I turned to face her; she stood beside me completely unscathed. I spun around to see Tennessee Kid Cooper strolling in.

"Hoo-wee! Cut that closer than a ten dollar shave!" He said in a southern dialect. Within seconds his entire body began to glow. Turning to Murray and Bentley he spoke; "Reckon my time here is up." In a blink he vanished.

"Take care, Tennessee!" Bentley waved.

I looked at Carmelita; she was tense, prepared to fight. Quickly glancing at my friends I realized what had to be done.

"I will crush you!" Le Paradox yelled. His temper flared as his confidence splintered.

He frantically clicked a series of buttons causing the mechanical claw that once held our prison to turn towards Carmelita and myself. We jumped out of the way to evade its snaps. Within a flash I heard the hysterical yells of Le Paradox. The claw turned away from us and towards the wormhole. Briefly malfunctioning, it attacked the machine. The wormhole sparked violently as various pieces of metal were sucked into the hole, disappearing forever.

Without thinking Carmelita and I ran over to where Bentley and Murray stood. The floor beneath us shook aggressively. Metal fluttered past us, nearly missing our heads.

"Take Carmelita and get off this thing!" I yelled over the commotion of the malfunctioning machine.

"We all need to leave right now! That maniac just tore a hole in time-space!" Bentley shouted back.

I looked at Bentley; he knew what I wanted to do. His face was somber as he calculated various plans in his head. Behind him was Murray, he was prepared for a fight. "I need to finish this fight here and now. For the whole Cooper clan! And I'm the only one who can glide out of here." I explained, feeling the overwhelming desire to destroy that skunk.

"This whole blimp could disappear any second!" Bentley objected.

"Right, so there's no time to argue! Just go." I pleaded. I needed my friends to be safe from harm.

Unexpectedly I felt someone gently place a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Carmelita looking at me. She appeared lost for words. Her eyes were wide with fear and worry. I desperately wished we had more time to talk so I could confront my fears and truly apologize for everything. Maybe we could make this work again. Maybe…

"Sly…I-" She began, her tone was soft.

"I know. Me too." I interrupted as our eyes locked. My heart fluttered as she turned away from me.

Quickly Carmelita followed Bentley and Murray out of the main cockpit. I watched them leave. There was a part of me that felt the need to follow them. Perhaps that was the smartest strategy. Bentley has never steered me wrong before. Maybe it was best to regroup and plan…

But, he tried to capture _her_. Who knows what would happen to Carmelita if we didn't travel back to the present to save her. I looked at the cane in my hand, the gold hook glistened. I could feel the strength of my ancestors behind it. I could feel my father's courage. Each Cooper I've met had their strengths and weaknesses. Without question, they would fight to the end for the ones they love. I was proud to be part of the Cooper name. Though, that_ skunk_ tried to take everything away from me as well as from those who came before me. I felt the fiery anger towards him burn in the back of my mind. It prompted me to turn around and fight. I had to win for the safety of my ancestors, my friends and for my future.

The floor beneath my feet began to tear apart. I turned to face Le Paradox. He stood precariously atop the arm of his claw. Tightly gripping my cane I made my way to his position. I felt anger swell inside of me as I looked at his smug face. I had to finish this. No more running. No more plans. I would finish this right now, once and for all.

"Come Cooper, I will teach you to fight like a gentleman!" He yelled above the destruction that was flying around us.

"And how would you know?" I shouted back, slightly smirking to myself.

"Hah! I'm going to save that Cooper tongue for last after I cut the rest of you to pieces!"

I took a deep breath and leapt off the platform. As I neared the over-confident skunk, I swung my cane as hard as my muscles would let me.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! _

_~H.T._


End file.
